Forbidden Love of Two
by KayDrew
Summary: Pippin meets a mute hobbit in an unexpected way and instantly they fall in love, but it can never be. Love, danger, surprises, and loss to follow. This is an AU fan fiction. Please R & R!
1. Finding and Loosing Love

In a clearing of the dense woods of Tuckborough, a wiry, middle-aged hobbit walked through. She was clad in brown thigh-length pants and a green button-down shirt. Around her waist was a sturdy, leather belt. Stuck inside was her short sword – dirtied from the day's use. Over her strong shoulders was two, young hares the woman had caught. Her merry, green eyes sparkled as she glanced up at the sky. Dark, menacing clouds quickly formed as a strong breeze began to blow. Strands of golden red hair slipped from her braid because of the strong gusts. Splattering down, it began to rain. The big drops hit her freckled face as she ran hastily into the protection of the woods.

Peregrin Took was not having his best day. How did he get himself stuck in the mud puddle? He thought he had grown out of this type foolish situation. However, apparently, fate still had a surprise for him. So here he was, the great Pippin Took, one of the nine members in the fellowship, stuck in a mud puddle.

The honey-haired hobbit considered calling for help, but then shook his head. It would not do for people to see him like this. Therefore, he tried to haul himself out of the mud puddle. This of course, did not work. He sunk in deeper. The mud came to his waist. Pippin tried again, now with more force. He sunk in until his chest was covered in the sticky mire. He attempted again, now with even more force and he tried to 'surprise' the mud by doing it unexpectedly. He submerged until his shoulders were coated in the sludge.

Pippin was beginning to feel desperate. He reconsidered calling for help, and this time he gave into his mind's rational thinking. "Help," he screamed. "Somebody, please help!" Pippin stretched his neck and tried to look around for someone. Pippin was continuing to go under. Mud was touching his neck and he strained his neck higher.

The soaked woman stopped. Her head cocked as she listened. She had heard a scream. Perking her ears, she listened to the hobbit's surroundings. Through the rain and wind, she perceived desperate pleas of help. At first, she did not know where they came from. Then Bralyan figured out which way the person was screaming. Dashing off as fast as her legs would carry her; the middle-aged woman was soon at the edge of an old lake. It had dried up years ago, however, with all the rain Tuckborough had received this spring the lake had turned into a large mud pile. She peered down the cavernous space and saw a hobbit stuck in part of the mud. Bralyan put her hands up and made a gesture that meant stop squirming. Hastily, she crawled down into the once lake. Walking spryly, she reached the poor creature with ease.

When Bralyan neared, her mouth opened in a silent gasp. It was Pippin. Her ears went a little pink as she jammed her hands under the mud and found Peregrin's arms. She slowly walked backwards and unstuck the hobbit. When he was freed of the mud, she shoved him up onto the non-muddy ground and clambered up beside him. Perching on her feet and hands in a crouch she looked at Pippin, but did not say a word.

Pippin tried to jump when he suddenly heard someone approaching but seeing as he was stuck twas only his heart that did the jumping. "Ah! Oh, I am very glad to see ye, m'lady. Can you help me out here," Pippin asked hopefully and he sighed in relief when the hobbit lass pulled him out of the mud pool, "ah thank you so much. I already started to panic at the possibility of no one finding me here." He rambled as a blush came into his fair cheeks. As Pippin felt the non-muddy ground beneath his feet again, his muscles started to relax and he felt his heart calm down a bit. Pippin swept his muddy hair out of his face, unsubsequently making them even muddier, and looked over at his 'savior' again. This time, he got a better look at her. She felt familiar. Pippin must have seen her somewhere. But then again, it would not be a surprise to know the hobbit lass, seeing, as Peregrin almost knew everyone in Tuckborough, if not by acquaintance, then by their looks. Feeling that he should properly introduce himself, Pippin stretched out a muddy hand. "Thank you for saving my life. I am Peregrin Took. Who may I pay my thanks to," he asked politely. However, when the hobbit lass did not say a word, he frowned. Pippin was slightly offended that she was not answering him. Thinking back, Pippin realized that she had not spoken at all, since she had come into view. His frown got deeper as he still felt affronted, but he then realized something. "Are you mute," he inquired, his tone neutral, but curious.

Bralyan looked at the sodden ground. She chewed nervously on her lip as she listened to Pippin speak. She wished she could answer him. The hobbit knew he was offended. His voice said so. Wearily, Bralyan looked up. Her bright green eyes shined with sadness from the offence she had caused. Slowly, Bralyan nodded her head. Looking around, the red haired hobbit saw a stick. Taking it into her hand, she began to write. "Bralyan Pickthorn is my name. I have been mute from birth." The woman looked up at Pippin and smiled. Glancing down again she wrote, "I know you. I've seen you in the market while I sell my fathers' leather works and mothers' yarns and fabrics." Bralyan looked back at Pippin and waited for him to respond.

Pippin smiled brightly. So _that's _where he knew her from! Pippin did not feel offended anymore because he understood. "Oh," he said nodding, meaning that he understood. Peregrin wanted to smack himself the moment he said it. 'Oh'? Was 'Oh' all he could think of saying? The green-eyed male hobbit mentally shook his head. "Well, I thought you looked familiar already." Pippin gave her a lopsided grin. "Anyways, thank you for saving my life. It is not everyday that a pretty lass like you would risk the mud to save me. Thank you," he said sincerely, though with a hint of teasing. Taking in their muddy clothes and appearances, he grimaced. "Come on; let us go home to clean up. Though I have nothing against mud, I do not feel like being coated in it the whole day, especially after being trapped in a mud pool! What do you think?"

Silently Bralyan laughed. Her green eyes crinkled up and sparkled merrily and radiantly. Nodding her head, she stood. The rest of her red locks tumbled from the messy braid. _He thinks I am pretty, _she thought as Bralyan offered a strong hand to the hobbit on the ground.

Her ears suddenly perked. There was thrashing. She drew her blade just as massive, ugly beasts barreled through the woods. "Revenge for Saruman," one of them roared. Bralyan ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She slashed through the first fiend. Black, nasty blood oozed from the wound, down the blade and onto her hands. The hobbit pulled back. It sent her flying backwards into another evil beast. Her sword went back as she did and it punctured its eye.

Pippin quickly drew his short sword out of its holster as he stood. Running as hastily as he could, the hobbit joined in the fight. An Uruk-Hai was heading straight for him. However, he did not run away from the Uruk. He ran straight _at_ the beast and bolted through his legs. Pippin stuck his sword upwards and it hit the foul creature at a very sensitive spot, making him double over in pain. Peregrin did not stop. He ran for another ugly beast. He slashed the leg of one and pierced the stomach of another. Suddenly, Pippin felt himself being lifted up and off his feet. Instead of panicking, he slashed his blade through one of the Uruk's neck, now that he was on the same height as the evil beast. Black blood sprayed the poor hobbit, but he did not care. The Thain was filthy with mud anyway. The blade still had speed after slashing through the now dead Uruk and Pippin used that speed. Flinging the blade up the arm of the Uruk that was holding him; he kicked the foul creature at the same time - freeing himself. Pippin dropped to the ground and lashed out his sword at the Uruk's knee.

For a moment Bralyan could not move. She was petrified by the fear she felt of the fierce beasts that surrounded her and Peregrin. However, primal instincts took over and she dashed onward. One of the evil creatures grabbed her with his claw-like hands. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she plunged the sword into its neck. Suddenly, Bralyan was dropped and she landed in a heap. Jumping up, she rushed to the last Uruk. He was near Pippin and was about ready to kill the hobbit. She sprinted fast and slashed through the belly of the orc. Her blade stuck in and the orc fell sideways. Bralyan stood there, staring at her hands. Black blood dripped from her sword. Her green eyes were round with fear and horror. Tears trailed down her muddy and wet face.

With a gasp, Pippin turned around. Peregrin saw the shadow behind him and the hobbit knew he could not turn around fast enough to save himself and slay the evil fiend. However, there she was – Bralyan - saving his life for the second time that day. Pippin came out of his shock and looked at the girl. She looked terrified. Doing the first thing that came to his mind, he embraced her, mud, blood and all. They rocked back and forth for a few moments while Pippin whispered soothing words in her ears. "It's gonna be allright. They are dead now. It is over. Do not be afraid. I am here. I am here. Calm down. They are gone now. They cannot hurt us anymore. Calm down." Pippin felt himself begin calm down too. The adrenaline rush that had come at the first sight of the Uruks ebbed away and it left him feeling exhausted. He sagged to the ground slightly, but the male hobbit never let goof Bralyan as he continued rocking her gently and whispering nonsensical words of comfort in her ear.

The poor woman hobbit wept into the muddy and bloody shoulder of the male hobbit that held her. Bralyan did not let go of him. Her embrace was tight and desperate. Never before had she seen such evil creatures before, but she remembered Saruman. Bralyan remembered what he had done. She had lived through the horrors that the evil wizard had caused and seeing the beasts brought back the horrific memories of the experiences she had suffered. Her breath came out in gasps as the tears slowly dried up. Gulping, she slowly eased from Peregrin's embrace. With weary green eyes, she gulped and made a gesture. The red headed woman hoped Pippin knew she wished to leave the Uruk graveyard.

Pippin nodded, showing Bralyan that he understood her gesture. Avoiding the foul creatures the best they could the two hobbits made their way out of the evil place. He wanted to run away from it, but knew better. They were too tired to run and even if they could, running might alert any other Uruks that might be lurking around the place. Together, they slowly made their way out of the forest, hoping to get home as soon as possible. Bralyan and Pippin were tired, shaky and in need of a bath and so, they kept walking.

Bralyan looked at her feet as she walked next to Pippin in silence. The two rabbits she had caught still were on both of her shoulders, but how that happened, Bralyan did not know. She stopped when they reached a huge hobbit mansion. She looked at it. The round door was as blue as a summer's sky and the round stained glass windows shown brilliantly even in the ran. Not knowing what to do, she just stood there feeling very stupid and awkward. Taking the two hares off her shoulders, she held them limply in her hands. Shifting the pack higher, she glanced at Peregrin.

The hobbit lad saw her look and smiled. "You probably want to know why I got stuck in the mud, eh?" Pippin blushed a bit before speaking again. "Well, it was actually kind of foolish. I was out in the woods, looking for herbs and when I crossed that place near the old river, I fell through the hole and slipped into the mud. I was not in it deep at first, but when I tried to get myself out, I sank in deeper. It was not scary at first, because I thought it would not be hard to get out. But when the mud started to creep up my neck, I couldn't help but to start panicking." Pippin rambled on for a good while on their trip back home. It got rid of the eerie silence they had before and created a nice atmosphere between them.

She shook her head. Bralyan did not really care why he was stuck in the mud. It was not her business, if she could, to question the Thain of Tuckborough. She looked back up at the mansion. Taking the stick she had found, she crouched and scrawled in the mud. "Do we go in? Is this your home?" Bralyan stood and wiped the stick off. The hobbit twirled the twig gracefully in between her long, delicate fingers.

"Yes, this tis my home," Pippin said as he smiled at her with nervous feelings scourging through his veins. "Come on in. We need to get ourselves cleaned up. Can I offer you a nice meal for saving my life? Twice I might add." He winked at the hobbit lass.

Pippin did not know why, but deep in his heart, he strongly wished the girl to say yes, or in this case, nod. Opening the door invitingly, the Thain gestured for the girl to go inside first. His home was warm, but dark inside, though that could be fixed easily by lighting a few candles and a fire in the kitchens' fireplace. Pippin took a deep breath and sighed contently. It was home - his home. He was home. Now if only he could get to his bath and have dinner with Bralyan, everything would be perfect.

As Bralyan stood in the rain next to Peregrin, a strand of curly red hair fell into her spring green eyes. With a gentle movement, she brushed the hair away as the hobbit listened with keen ears to what Pippin said to her. The middle-aged hobbit was scared. What of, besides a second attack by those hideous, clawed fiends, she did not know. The coiffure away of her hair was a way to stall as she pondered the hobbits words. When she thought of the food offer, she felt her stomach growl. It was a silent grumble, just as her voice was silent. The fight with the evil beasts had taken up much of her energy. She had also had not eaten that day – she was starved. Gently, Bralyan nodded her head 'Yes'. It sent splatters of rain and blood everywhere, but she did not notice. Bralyan was going to dine with the Thain of Tuckborough and she felt quite happy. Only in her dreams had she ever imagined supping with him. Attentively, she walked towards the door. As she walked through the mud, they made a _pitter-pat_ as the mire stuck to her feet. As she walked through the round entranceway, she wiped her dirty feet on the long rug that lined the hall of the hobbit's mansion.

Once inside, Pippin quickly walked over to some candles and lit them up, lighting the room with a nice atmosphere. Pippin was proud of his home. It was nicely decorated and did not feel woody at all. It was a place where one could easily feel at home. Pippin continued to walk to the sitting room and lit the candles there as well. The room was soon covered in light. Pippin then headed for the laundry cubboard for some towels. After a few moments, he came back holding two big fluffy orange/brown towels. He held out one to Bralyan. "Here you go," he said.

As they walked the halls of the Took manor, Bralyan, who trotted two paces behind the Thain, as she was taught, was proper, watched Peregrin intently as she dried herself off with the towel. The red haired hobbit was trying to take in every detail of the tall hobbit-man. A smile played at the corner of her lush lips as Bralyan looked him over. When she felt the piercing eyes of Peregrin gaze softly at her, the mute hobbit glanced away and looked to the walls, where many artifacts were hung. One in particular caught her eye. It sat upon a shelf along with a small beaded basket and two portraits of apparently Pippins parents. There, sitting on the little wooden shelf was a silver pin with green inlay. It looked like an ivy leaf. Her red lips parted in a small 'o' as she looked upon the lovely brooch. Never before had Bralyan seen such a beautiful piece. When she realized that she had stopped following Peregrin, Bralyan, who turned quite pink in the ears, hurried up so she could stay near Pippin.

Pippin looked around. "Well, I guess my family isn't home yet. They might be visiting friends. Come on follow me. I'll direct you to the bathing room. You can go first. I'll go find something to eat." Pippins lead Bralyan to a big room with three bathtubs. "Well, here it is. Just call… eh, well, I mean, I'll be in the kitchen. Go there when you are ready." Pippin informed her with a slight blush. He hurried off to the kitchen.

Bralyan was glad that his family was not home. Deep down, the hobbit knew that she should not be here, even though the woman had always longed to be. _He is probably arranged to someone_, she thought with a small, soundless sigh. Backing up, there was a startled look in her green eyes. Bralyan had been quite involved with her thoughts that Peregrins voice had startled him. She nodded slight to the Thain and entered. Slowly, she stripped out of her mud and blood caked clothes and laid the two rabbits to the side. She stepped into the warm water and washed off as fast as she could. Taking a second towel, Bral dried off her body and hair, which turned into a mass of flowing red locks. Going over to her leather bad, she opened it and got a simple blue dress and green vest. She slipped the blue dress over her head and then slid the vest on and tight it tightly and tied it. Taking out her pad and quill, Bral placed her dirty clothes in the bag. Before leaving the bathing room, Bralyan straightened and cleaned it up so that it looked as if no one had been in there. Pulling the door open, she left. Her feet were silent as she wandered the halls of the Took mansion. She finally found the kitchen where Peregrin was busy finding things to eat. Awkwardly, Bralyan stood in the doorframe. Her red hair glinted and shimmered in the firelight and her eyes were bright, inquisitive and fearful. She could not move, even though she wished to.

Pippin rummaged through the kitchen, 'hunting' for food. Putting pots and pans on the stove, he pulled out some vegetables and started to chop. Suddenly, Pippin felt a presence behind him and he turned around, only to be stunned into imitating a fish on dry land. Pippin's cheeks started to turn a deep color of red and his heart fluttered in his chest. His stomach started doing summersaults and the hobbit suddenly felt grateful for not having anything in it that might accidentally come out again. After a few moments, Pippin surreptitiously recollected his jaw and coughed a few time, hiding his burning cheeks behind his hands. "Ahh, eh Well, em, why don't you go sit in the sitting room for awhile as I go clean myself up a bit. Then we can do something on dinner. I won't be long, I promise." With that, he went to the bathing room and shut the door behind him. Pippin leaned against the wall and tried to control his acrobatic stomach. Pippin thought that Bralyan looked beautiful. When he looked at her, his stomach felt the need to impress and now he thought of her, he got a warm feeling inside. Pippin was confused. He shook his head. _Better not dawdle, let's get cleaned up. _With that thought, he started to strip off his clothes and went to one of the tubs, ignoring the sight of the two rabbits Bralyan forgot.

Bralyan stood at the door, watching Peregrin do his work. She felt her body tense. Longing to be near him, she stepped into the kitchen. He seemed so nervous and she wanted to ease his nervousness. When he told her to go sit, she shook her head. Bralyan could never do such a thing. Turning her head, she watched him leave and then went into the kitchen. Taking the potatoes, carrots, onions and beans, she chopped them up and placed them in a kettle that was setting there. She went to his cupboard and found bacon, apples, cinnamon, cream, sugar and bread. She took the ingredients back and put the bacon in the soup pot. Setting the soup to the fire, she began to make an apple bread pudding with the bread, apples, cinnamon, sugar and cream. When it was smooth, she carefully put it in a frying pan and placed that too on the fire. Bralyan stood and watched the food cooking. Every once in awhile, she stirred the soup and added some salt and pepper.

Pippin, cleaned up and dressed in his own comfortable home clothes, walked out of the bathing room and was surprised to find Bralyan in the kitchen, cooking. The hobbit lass did not seem to have noticed his presence, so Pippin settled for leaning against the kitchen entrance and silently watch her cook. That warm cozy feeling and the acrobatic stomach came back on full force and Pippin suddenly had the thought that it would not be that bad at all, if he could see this scenario of Bralyan cooking in his kitchen every day. Pippin shook his head. _Now don't get idea's in your head, Peregrin Took_, He admonished himself. Coughing a bit, he stepped into the kitchen. "Ahh, smells great. Eh, you don't have to do that, ye know? I mean, not that I mind. It smells delicious. I mean, eh... what are you making?" he asked curiously while stepping up next to her to peek into the pan.

Bralyan moved from the skillet to the pot with careful and precise movements. Sweat beaded up on her forehead as she cooked, but she paid it no heed. She was not aware of anything else except the cooking she did. She was surprised when Peregrin spoke to her. Holding the wooden spoon in her hand, she wore a comical expression of fear. Calming down, Bralyan went to the table and took up her pad, quill and ink. "Thank-you," she wrote, "Yes, I do. I am a servant. It is not my in my cards to be waited upon." Bralyan paused for a moment and then continued to write in her small and delicate script. "Bacon, vegetable and potato stew is for sup and for desert apple bread pudding - my ma's recipe." Bralyan tore the paper out of her book and closed it. She handed the note to Peregrin as she placed the book on the kitchen table. After finishing that, she went back to her stew.

Pippin read it and his mouth watered at the description of what Bralyan was cooking. As if wanting to agree with him, his stomach growled at that precise same moment - very loudly. The hobbit lad blushed. Even though Pippin has grown up in many ways, his enthusiasm for food will always remain the same, though mayhap more subdued. "It looks delicious. I can't wait to taste some of it," he smiled at her. "What can I do to help?" Pippin asked while handling the pad back to it's rightful owner. As an afterthought he said, "Don't worry, I am pretty good in the kitchen. I won't cause a disaster." Pippin blinked and scratched his neck. "Most of the time anyways," he muttered.

Bralyan smiled slightly. She was glad her back was towards the Thain, because it was impolite to smile over such matters. When he said it looked good, she nodded. It was very good. Her mum made it often. Slowly, she shook her head. "Nothing," she wrote in the air with her fingers, "about done." Bralyan tasted the soup and took the pot off the fire. It was done. Placing the heavy kettle on the table, she retrieved two bowls and spoons and poured soup in the bowls – more food for the Thain than herself. She made sure of that. Bralyan took away the kettle and then went and got some sun tea she had seen while getting food. Finding two mugs, Bralyan poured theme ach a mug and she sat down. However, the young woman waited to begin eating.

Pippin sat himself comfortably on a chair on the opposite site of Bralyan and picked up his spoon. "Well, let us eat, shall we?" he smiled at the hobbit lass and dug in. His brains melted - figuratively speaking of course. The soup was delicious. After a few moments of floating in a haze, salivating the great taste of Bralyan's soup, Pippin finally came back to himself and snapped out of his daze. He grinned sheepishly at Bralyan. "It is really good, your soup," he praised and took another spoonful. Soon, the whole content in the bowl has disappeared into Pippin's stomach. He sat back in his chair with a satisfied smile. "Bralyan, did you know that you are a _very_ good cook?" Pippin asked innocently, unconsciously flirting with the hobbit lass.

Silently Bralyan stat there and ate the soup she had made. _Peasants' food _was what it was called many times. To make this soup meant that one did not have enough to make a 'proper' soup and that what was in the pantry had to suffice. She took her quill and paper and wrote, "It was nothing. This meal is a poor man's meal." The red haired woman smiled shyly at the man that was sitting across from her. She then took up her quill again and scrawled under what she had written, "But thank-you for sayin' so Mr. Pippin." Her ears turned pink slightly at the compliment she was given. Abruptly, she straightened. Something was wrong.


	2. Hoping

Her back was stiff. Standing hastily, she went and got her sword. There was a crash. The door was barreled down by marching Uruks. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Here they were again. Instinctively, she slashed at the first beast. "Worker," one hissed as he tried to grab her. Bralyan knew what they wanted. They wanted her as a slave, but why? She didn't know. Bralyan did not wish to find out. She ran, but not away from the beasts. The hobbit ran towards them in fear. Her eyes she kept tightly closed as she fought. Bralyan could not face them. She was suddenly picked up and thrown hard against of the beasts shoulders. She wept and her mouth opened in fear. The woman could not scream or let Pippin know she was in trouble. Bralyan felt the fiends run. Never before had she been so high up or gone so fast. She did not know what to do. What would happen to her?

Meanwhile, Pippin was fighting for his life. He didn't know how the orcs had come into his home, but he was determined to kick them out! However, that was easier said than done. In fact, Pippin may be lucky if he even makes it out of here alive! Peregrin slashed his blade through one of the orcs' throat and pivoted to stab it through another's gut. But no matter how many he slay, for every orc that goes down, three seemed to take its place. Pippin tried to keep an eye at Bralyan, even protecting the hobbit lass, but he soon got too busy fighting for his own dear life against the filthy evil creatures. Pippin's heart thudded in his chest. _There were too many orcs to even count! Why are they even here? Why!_

Pippin let out a grunt of pain when one of the orc blades slashed through his upper left arm. The wound wasn't deep, but it stung like hell! He jammed his blade through the heart of the orc responsible. When he tried to yank his blade back out, it was stuck. Fear shot through the little hobbit. _Oh no. Just my luck._ Pippin felt another orc coming up behind him, so he tried again with all his might to yank his blade out. This time, he succeeded. In one swift move, he pulled it out, pivoted on his heels and cut off the orc's hands. Though unfortunately, the momentum carried him further than his intended destination, and unbalanced, Pippin crashed to the floor. His hand hit the surface hard and his sword fell out of his hand. The orcs saw this and grinned evilly. One of them raised his scimitar and swung.

Luckily for Pippin, he recovered enough of his impact with the hard floor and reached for his sword. He managed to grab the blade in time and swung it up to block the orc's filthy weapon. The force behind that swing though, he could not block and pain shot up his already injured left arm. The orc, however, was not phased by this and thrust the other end of his weapon at the poor hobbit's head. The impact knocked Pippin right into oblivion and his last thoughts were, _I think I just dislocated my shoulder_.

The leader of the Uruks stopped at the door of the Thains home. "Stop," he growled to the uruk who was bent over the unconscious hobbit. Slowly, the beast stood and snarled at the leader. "We don't want _him _dead," the captain Uruk said, "He _is _the leader of his people." With those words, the other Uruks grunted in agreement. As they left, one of the uruks kicked Pippin, but not very hard. It was just to wake him up. The uruk knew it was not proper to leave the leader of his people unconscious. Laughing evilly, they left leaving the door hanging on one hinge. They marched on for many hours, every once in awhile they stopped and raided different hobbit homes and took with them hobbits. Bralyan wept silently. Tears trickled down her freckled face. By dawn they were long away from Peregrins home and nearer to Mordor. They carried with them the many hobbits over their shoulders. Each one wore looks of terror. They knew that their fate was bad. They were destined to be slaves until they were dead. No one thought to question why they were being enslaved. The fear was too great to think of anything.

The orc carrying Bralyan dropped her hard on the ground and the same with the rest of the hobbits. She frowned at the uruks. "Time to work, maggoty princess," he hissed and handed her a very heavy pot. "Get water," he snapped at her. When she did not move, the uruk took out his whip and hit her hard on the back. Gasping silently, Bralyan stumbled forward and went to find water. Tears continued to trickle down her face. Looking around her, the other hobbits were either tied up or put to work.

Back at Pippin's house, the hobbit was in a nasty situation. When the Uruk has kicked him, Pippin indeed woke up a little, though his severe concussion caused by his head wound had sent him straight back into unconsciousness again. The next time he woke up, midnight had already come and gone and when he raised his head a little to look out of the window - the movement causing him nausea - it was pitch black. Taking a moment to remember what had happened, Pippin tried to sit up. When he nearly succeeded in getting into a semi-sitting position, the events came crashing back at the hobbit and Pippin fell right back down on the floor again. _Bralyan! _Pippin remembered seeing her fighting the orcs before he had lost sight of her. Hoping she might still be in the house, he hesitantly called out. "Bralyan?"

Hearing no response but the echo of his own voice, he tried again. "Bralyan!" Still there was nothing. Fear gripped his heart and this time he yelled loudly, "BRALYAN! If you can hear me, please answer! Knock on the floor or something like that! Just, DO something!"

Again, he was met with nothing but silence. Suddenly, an image floated towards the surface in Pippin's head. He remembered vaguely seeing the poor hobbit lass being carried away by an orc. It was just a glimpse in the hobbit's peripheral vision, so it had escaped his noticed until now. The truth came down on Pippin hard. They had taken Bralyan. The orcs had stormed his house and taken his... guest. _Oh Valar._

Meanwhile, at the band of orcs, Uruks and prisoners hobbits, things were pretty quiet. Well, as quiet as the situation can be. At least there were no major rows between the vile creatures and no life threatening situations. The hobbits were given a break to rest and all of them were thankful for that small miracle. A female hobbit with curly dark brown hair sat down with a defeated sigh. How did she manage to land herself in this kind of situation? She was a teacher and an occasional writer and painter. This hobbit lass lived for peace - _well, as much peace as a bunch of hobbits provided_ -, children - _they are so enthusiastic around her_- and food - _oh how she missed the food in the shire right now_.

She shook her dark curls out of her face. Her hair was usually tied in a braid and held together with a green hair pin and loose strands were fastened with some other green hair clips. But that was usually. Today she only had her hair pin to hold her hair together, because the other things were still home, in her drawer. With the heat and exhaustion, loose strands kept falling into her face and the sweat made them stick to her face. Plus, with the fact that her hands were bound, she wasn't able to redo her braid in a more comfortable fashion. All in all, it was an uncomfortable situation.

This dark haired hobbit raised her head to look around her. There was another hobbit girl, sitting not far away from herself. Wanting the company, she headed towards the other girl. "Hello. Mind if I sat down?" she asked politely before promptly falling down onto the dead grass next to red golden haired hobbit. She smiled softly and turned towards the silent hobbit. "I am Myrtle Delving. What is your name?" she inquired curiously.

Bralyan sagged as she lay there. The uruks had told her to stop. They had mentioned that they needed them all to be alive so they could work. She shuddered when the golden-red haired hobbit thought about it. She was going to be a slave and so were all of the other hobbits here. A shadow of sadness crossed her freckled face. When a woman spoke, driving Bralyan from her dreary thoughts, she glanced up at her with weary and pain filled eyes. Her back ached from work and being whipped and she could feel the blood drip down her back, mix with sweat and dry – it wasn't very pleasant.

Turning her head, she looked away and into the fire that the Uruks were gathering around. When Bralyan heard the woman speak again, she just pressed her lips together and shook her head. Then, taking a toe, she wrote shakily, "Bralyan Pickthorn. Mute…" She looked over at the woman and nodded to the ground where she had written her name with her toe.

Myrtle read the message and she gave Bralyan a sympathetic look. "Oh you poor lass." Myrtle looked around her, noting a particularly ugly orc standing near them and looking at her. She gulped and pulled an innocent face, before turning back towards Bralyan. "So, where were you when you got caught?" She asked kindly, while absently rubbing her left arm, which she'd hurt when she'd tried to fight off the stinky creatures.

Bralyan shrugged. "Don't pity me," she scrawled with her toe. The golden-red haired hobbit looked over at the orc and shuddered. He had been the one whom had whipped her. Bralyan looked over at Myrtle. There was sadness in her eyes as she thought of Pippin. "With the Master of Tuckborough, Peregrin Took. I do hope he is all right," she wrote. A tear trickled down her face, even though she tried to stop them. _Is he wondering of me,_ she thought as Bralyan looked off into the distance.

Meanwhile, back at Tuckborough, a pony could be seen galloping over the lands. If one looked closely, they would see a figure on top of it. Peregrin was riding through his homelands in panic. Everywhere he went, he only saw destruction. The once beautiful landscape seemed to be wilting under the strong black presence that still lingered over Tuckborough. No soul was present - at least, none with living signs. Pippin shuddered. Quickly, he pulled his pony into a faster run, heading for the route where the presence of the orcs where the strongest and where the most footprints were Pippin was determined to save Bralyan and everyone else if he could.

Bralyan closed her eyes wearily. She thought of Peregrin. A small sob came from her lips. She hoped that he would find the notebook she had dropped as a hint to which way she had been taken. She hoped and somehow knew that he was looking for her. Bralyan just hoped that he would come in time.


	3. Being Found

Early in the morning, the orcs woke the hobbits. "Ge' up, maggoty mice," the ugliest of the bunch snarled. From sleeping on the ground, the golden-red haired hobbit could not get to her feet hastily enough. The ugly orc was in front of her in a blink of an eye. He bent so that his face was in front of hers. "Ge' up," he snarled. His breath was putrid and it made Bralyan wince. Before she had time to even try to stand, he pulled her to her feet roughly. "Yeh, walkin' and carryin' the cargo," he said untying her hands and feet and handing her three large burlap bags filled with items that dripped and smelled like nothing Bralyan had ever smelt. She walked slowly with the group. Her head bowed and her back hunched. Whenever she would falter or stop, one of the orcs would whip her. By the time they stopped, her back was swollen and bloody and there were countless open sores. She fell down exhausted and cried out silently. _Oh, Pippin, I hope ye have found the journal. I hope…I hope,_ she thought as she went into an exhausted slumber.

Pippin finally slowed his pony down to a stop. He had been riding non-stop for six hours now and he knew for sure now that he was on the right track. A bit earlier, he had came across a field with traces of a recently abandoned camp and by the smell of it, Pippin knew it were the orcs and their prisoners.

Sliding himself down from his pony, he guided the poor exhausted beast to a nearby source of water and let him drink his full. Of course, Pippin was also dried up, so he did not hesitate to fill his water skin and drank what he could from the small beak. After that, he sat down against a tree and began to rummage through his bag. He had thrown in some food for along the way and currently, his empty stomach was shouting for it. His hand brushed across something hard when he grabbed the bread. It was Bralyan's journal. Pippin pulled out the bread and, finding no place to put it, stuck it in his mouth. He then pulled out the journal and put the bag aside. He had taken the journal with him, because when he'd found it, he'd got this feeling that it may help him somehow. Deciding this was most probably the best time to read it, he opened the journal. Making sure he was sitting comfortably, he began to read, slowly chewing on his bread and sipping some water once in a while.

_Soundless am I, Bralyan Pickthorn of Tuckborough; daughter of Drom Pickthorn of Tuckborough and Robin Foxburr of Loamsdown. With this journal, my silent life will become filled with voice. Never have I spoken, never have I laughed and it twas but one time that I wept. Soon after that I fell very ill. It made me loose the ability to make a sound. When I became ill, I was only two days old, but that, is in the past. _

_  
__I live a life filled with noise. I work me parents' stalls selling their wares of leather and cloth. Tis a good job and one I enjoy greatly. I see many people each day – some stop by the stall an' some don'. It don' rightly matter whether or not they do, because I love to hear the conversations. I love to see the faces. One in particular I enjoy seeing. Tis Thain Peregrin Took. My face always feels a bit, well hot when I see him. He ne'er hardly stops. I s'pose he is quite busy an' Thain Took does always seems to be busy. I always notice his eyes – those bright green, sparkling gems filled with liveliness and love for his life – an' then his hair. The way his light brown locks move tis just magic – at least to me it is. Usually after he's passed by, I drop one thing or another; somehow I never make any sound when I do that. Strange isn't it that I can't make noise even when I drop something or walk?_

Pippin felt his own face warm up and a slight blush crept up his cheeks. He was glad nobody was around to see it. It was odd to read how someone described yourself as something so miraculous. Especially when that someone was a hobbit lass he himself really liked.  
_So Bralyan was the daughter of the family Pickthorn,_ thought Pippin. He should have known, when Bralyan introduced herself, but only now did Pippin recognized those names on the paper and matched the names with the faces of the owners. Mentally shaking his head, the cleared the images before him and turned back to continue reading.

_Mother, I do know that I should not fancy him. __  
__(Ye are right, Bralyan. He is Thain.) __  
__I know he is Thain and that I never have a chance. __  
__(Right again, m'dear. Even if he wasn' Thain, ye'd never have a chance. He has been arranged to marry to Diamond Longcleeve.) __  
__He is destined to marry Diamond Longcleeve? Why would their parents, any parent, seal a hobbits fate like that? Neither had any voice in this decision, is that fare? __  
__(It ain't about what fare is and what ain't. It's about protocol. We all have our own places in this community. We can't change that. Bralyan, dear do come back.) _

Pippin's ear drooped a bit as he thought about his arranged marriage to Diamond. From what he had heard, Diamond was a sweet hobbit lass with an immaculate background. His parents knew she would be 'perfect' for Pippin, and knowing that he needed to marry one day, they arranged that marriage for him. Pippin did not like it when they told him that.

_Work was particularly hard today. The stall was quite busy plus I had to clean up mud an' water. Da will have to change the stall's roof because of that. It's been many years since it was changed an' now it leaks. __  
__  
Thain Took was strolling through today. I was surprised Diamond Longcleeve wasn' with him, but I s'pose that she won' be until they are married. I wonder what he thinks about this arrangement. It will be a sad day I am sure for the two of them. From what I've heard, they haven' even met. Tis a shame not to marry for love._

And sadly, Pippin agreed with Bralyan. He also though that is it a shame not to marry for love and he also had his own reservations about this marriage. Pippin sighed. No time to dawdle on that now. Keep on reading.

_I'm terrified. There are foul beasts everywhere. One of them carries a whip. Every time one of us falls or stumbles, we are whipped. I have been licked with the whip at least twenty times. My back screams from the pain. I fear it is only going to get worse. I heard talk that the beasts would be takin' us to Mordor as slaves. I don' know why they want us hobbits. I'll drop this along the way so that whomever, if there is anyone, searching for us, then perhaps they will._

Pippin's heart filled with rage and clenched with pain at the same time. He hated orcs. He hated those wretched creatures that abuse and torture other people. He hated those monsters that have taken nearly every hobbit in Tuckborough captive. He hated those demons from hell that had captured Bralyan.

With new determination shining in his eyes, Pippin stood up and tucked the diary back in his pack. Grabbing his water skin, he walked to the small beak and filled it. After that was done, he stood up again and jumped on his pony. No orc was going to take away any hobbits from under his wing and get away with it. Pippin would make sure of that. They won't get to Mordor. They won't become slaves. Pippin will not allow it to happen.

Bralyan woke soaked and freezing. She had not heard the rain fall as she had slept. Bralyan had been too tired to hear anything at all, except for the bellowing of the orcs. Before anyone could whip her, she hastily got up. Bralyan felt horrible. Her chest felt heavy and she felt very weak. Bralyan coughed and it hurt, but she ignored it and went on with the rest of the group, carrying the bags as she had the day before.

She did not complain nor could she and onward she went with the heavy bags. As they walked, she would glance occasionally at Myrtle, who was tied by the wrists and walking in a line with the rest of the captives. She would never let her glance linger for long. Bralyan did not want the elder hobbit to notice how pale and clammy Bralyan looked.  
Little did she know, that Myrtle had already noticed her pale complexion. Myrtle's heart went out for the younger hobbit, but she could not do anything herself. The orcs were anything but merciless. The bruises on her arms were throbbing, but compared to the slashes on her back, they were but a mere tingle. Plus, with her hands bound, she could do nothing but offer the poor hobbit lass mental support, for as much as she could through the mere connection of some eyes locking once in a while.  
With each slowly passing hour, Bralyan felt worse and she was vaguely aware they were going a lot slower then they had been. "Something's ahead," Bralyan heard the captain of the orcs say and the small band of orcs draws their swords. Bralyan looked around. Her eyes swam and nothing focused. She coughed and swayed slightly, but she did not collapse.

Peregrin Took sat with a straight back on his pony, his stance was one ready to fight. His bright green eyes were dark with the intensity of his rage and his readiness to slay the orcs. Light reflected off his sharp blade and the whole pictured screamed danger to the orcs. Seeing the battered and bruised hobbits, his anger intensified tenfold and a growl erupted from deep within his throat. "Thought you could get away with it?" He snarled at them. And then, without waiting long enough for their response, he charged.  
"Caela ie'lle, Nadorhuanrim! (Have at thee, cowardly dogs!)" He shouted while he slashed away. STAB - One down. SLIT - Two. But the surprise on the orcs side quickly wore off and they began to fight back. It was too late reaction however. JAB JAB JAB. Three down.

Some hobbits that weren't tied up because they had to work, threw down whatever it was that they were carrying. They then joined in the fight for their freedom. Some helped the others who were tied to break free. The orcs were too occupied to notice.  
Myrtle breathed a sigh of relieve when her bonds fell to the ground. She brushed her wet curls from her face and growled at an orc that came too close for her liking. Two other hobbits jumped on the orc from behind. Startled, the orc lost his balance and fell to the ground. Myrtle reacted quickly by grabbing his weapons and hit him on his head. _Bad orc. Bad, bad orc_.  
"Gurth gothrim lye! Death to our foes!" yelled Pippin to the others.

Bralyan had wide eyes and she stood completely still. Her breathing came out shallow and sharp and not only because she was ill. Tears brimmed in her eyes when she saw Peregrin. The temporary immobility wore off and she threw one of the two heavy sacks she carried at an orc that was trying to attack Peregrin from the back. It fell sideways into a mud puddle. The orc was pinned by the bag and mud. Taking the second bag, she hurled it at a second orc, hitting it in the head and knocking it cold.

The orcs were afraid from their odd tactics. "Leave now," the leader of the orcs shouted to the five remaining orcs. Muttering and nodding, the orcs lumbered away.

'Pippin,' Bralyan mouthed. It turned into a small cough and she covered it up. The hobbit ran as best she could over to her savior. Bralyan threw her arms around his neck, fatigue taking over for a moment. She left the embrace and backed up slightly so that she could look upon him. The world swam in front of her and the last thing she remembered was noticing how Pippin seemed to have gotten further away. It all went black.


	4. Goodbye and Hello

Bralyan woke two days later with pale light filtering into the room through the curtains. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and nothing would come into focus, but at least her back was not hurting as much as it had been. Her eyes closed and Bralyan fell back into the blissful darkness where there was no pain or anything.

Meanwhile, Merry was pacing the kitchen floor. With every step he glowered at Pippin. "You could have been killed! Why did you just go off on your own without any word to anyone? How would that have looked to everyone in Tuckborough? You are their ruler, Peregrin, you have a duty not to go out into danger, at least not without telling someone," Merry whispered. His voice cracked and Merry had to swallow hard so that he could speak properly. His mind kept going to the thought that Pippin could have died and Meriadoc did not like to think about it. "Why did you bring her here? Why didn't you take her to her parents? It is not your duty to care for her. Tuckborough will be talking," Merry said. He peered down at his cousin. "Do you love her? You do, Pip. I can see it." Merry closed his eyes wearily. "You can' love her. You are getting married in jus' five days. As soon as she is well, you must forget her. I know that is harsh, but I am trying to save you from heartbreak. You are marrying Ms. Longcleeve, not Bralyan. I'm sorry." Merry patted Pippin on the head. "I best be goin' off. Think about what I said." Waving slightly, Meriadoc left the home.

Pippin stayed mostly silent through their conversation. Well, more like his lecture. Pippin wanted to deny the fact that he loved Bralyan – he wanted to deny it very badly, but he couldn't. Perhaps, his mind eventually could, though his heart never would. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew Merry was right. He always was. Pippin also knew Merry wasn't mad at him. He was just worried to death. But honestly, give a poor hobbit a rest! The more the hobbit thought about the situation, the more his headache grew. Pippin decided it would be wise to stop thinking about it and just leave the thinking till his headache wore off. Like tomorrow or the day after that.

Standing up from his chair, Pippin stretched his tired and sore, but recovering body. He grunted. The battle with the orcs had left him with many bruises and more cuts than he could count. Though he is on the recovery now, his body is still complaining on his sudden movements and ones that strain him too much. Pippin blinked and blinked again. Then opened his mouth in a huge yawn. Valar, he was tired. But before he could turn in for bed, he still had one more thing to do. Check up on Bralyan.

With determined steps, though quietly as to not wake Bralyan, he walked to the room where she slept. Pippin muttered a curse as he bumped into a table corner. _Focus, Pip, focus!_ Finally, he made it to Bralyan's temporary room in one whole piece. Though how he did it, was beyond him. His head was starting to go fuzzy with sleep and memories just did not seem to be such an important thing for the moment being. Walking through the door, his eyes fell on the sleeping hobbit. Bralyan was sleeping soundlessly and with the last rays of sunshine still falling on her face; it made her look like an angel. Pippin smiled. He didn't care if this was his sleep fuzzed mind talking, or his heart, he just knew that at that moment, he was content just to watch this beautiful image. Silently, he crept closer and stopped by her bed. Carefully, so he wouldn't startle her from her sleep, he tucked the blankets around her tighter and stood back up with a big grin. "Good night, Bralyan," Pippin mouthed soundlessly and he slipped back out of the room. Valar, he really needed his sleep, now!

Bralyan woke suddenly. The sun had long set and now the beams of the full moon filtered through. Her eyes looked around in panic. She felt as if her lungs were exploding. Silent coughs wracked her body and she was drenched in a feverish sweat. As soon as the coughing had stopped, she weakly got out of the bed and walked silently down the hall and to Pippins room. She pushed the door open and started in. She stopped as a wave of dizziness hit her because she was so weak and ill and Bralyan blacked out. She landed on the wood floor with a small thud. Her face was ghostly pale and very clammy.

As the days passed, her condition did not worsen nor did it improve. For nearly four days, Bralyan came in and out of consciousness and her high fever. By the night of the fourth day they had been home – six days after becoming ill – she was well, except weak, and had returned home. The hobbit lass had made up her mind and when everyone had fallen to sleep, except for her mother, she packed bag and left Tuckborough. She only stopped for just a moment and that was to look at Peregrin's home. A single tear trickled down her cheek as she turned and fled.

The next morning, Bralyan's mother was at the stall. She was selling her wares and wondering about her daughter. The town was still a mess, but the shopping centre was back in business. As a customer left, she saw someone she had been expecting – Peregrin Took, Thain.

Pippin was very nervous the closer he got to the store of Bralyan's parents. On one hand, he was reluctant to go, for he did not want to accept the fact that Bralyan had perhaps left him, lied to him or what ever the scary truth was behind her disappearance. On the other hand, this 'not knowing' was killing him and he knew he just had to go find out the truth. So drawing a deep breath, he continued determinedly his stroll towards the stall. He saw a kind looking woman out there and after a few more steps, bringing him closer to her, he could also see the resemblances between her and Bralyan.

Pippin cleared his throat and his fingers were twitching nervously in his pocket. "Eh, excuse me ma'am. Are you, perhaps Bralyan's mother? My name is Peregrin Took, I'm a friend of hers."

Robin Pickthorn, mother of Bralyan, looked up as the Thain approached. She nodded slightly to the hobbit. "Aye, I know who you are," she said quietly, "Aye, I am her mother." Robin's eyes mist up for just a moment as she paused. "I know why ye are 'ere, Master Took. Bralyan left las' night. It wasn' my doin' sir, it was her. She loved you very much, bu' she knew she had to leave cos it tain't proper for a man of your stature to be wit' a hobbit lass of hers. An', well ye're getting' married in a few days." Robin started to straighten the goods of the stall. "I ain' goin' to tell you where she is. I can'. I don' know where she wen' any ways. She didn' say. I am sorry."

Pippin looked down to the floor with a defeated sigh. He was sure his ears would droop if they could. But seeing as they couldn't, his ears stayed perfectly straight on his head. Pippin raised his eyes again to meet Robin's. "It's okay, ma'am. Thank you for your help," he replied and turned to walk away. But before he got any further, he turned back to the other hobbit and hesitated. After a moment of inner struggle, he decided to just say it. "Mrs. Pickthorn, if, I mean, when Bralyan comes back, can you tell her for me that... 'I'm very sorry', and 'thank you for saving my life'." Pippin smiled a regretfully smile at the older hobbit.

Robin shook her head. "I don' think me daughter's coming back, Master Took," she said. A tear trickled down her face and then another. She closed her eyes and a shudder came from her lips. "Go now, Master Took," she whispered.

So Pippin went home. He felt the back of his eyes prickle with tears, but he refused to let them surface. He has accepted his life years ago, he wasn't about to deny it now.

The day of the wedding came and everyone was in uproar about it. Preparations had been made the previous day and today was the time for all the last-minute tidy ups. Peregrin Took, the groom, stood in his room and he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was time. After years of knowing that this day will come, it was finally time. Pippin was going to get married. He should feel happy about it. Everyone else does. Yet Pippin could not bring it up to himself to feel elated by it. In a way, he felt relieved. Relieved that the day had finally come and that the tension will be over soon. Relieved, because he knew that things would become a certainly now. Relieved, that things would become permanent, unchangeable.

A knock on the door startled him out of his reverie. Pippin sighed. "I'm coming!" He called out to whomever it was outside the door.

Merry opened the door. He smiled at his cousin. "Are you ready," he asked. Merry was dressed in his finest yellow vest, cream colored shirt, green velvet pants and jacket. "You look quite handsome," Merry said and cleared his throat, "Well, we had best get out there. I am afraid Miss Diamond might run off." The hobbit winked at his cousin.

_I wish she would, _ Pippin thought humorlessly, but instead he said, "Thanks. I'm ready now. Let's get this, eh done." Pippin looked in the mirror one last time, straightening the invisible wrinkles out of his grey vest and black jacket. Suddenly, he heard the sound of the flapping of wings. Looking around in the room, his eyes fell on a bird perched on the window sill, crying out softly to Pippin before flying away. The soon to be married hobbit suddenly felt the longing to be that bird, flying away whenever he wanted, to wherever he wanted. But he knew he that couldn't. He has duties to perform - a wedding to go to. He can't just fly away from his home; he can't just fly away to Bralyan. Looking back at his cousin, he wants to. But he knows he can't. He's got duties to perform. A wedding to go to. He can't just fly away from his home, he can't just fly away to Bralyan. Looking back at his cousin, he put on his cheery face again. "All ready, Merry! Let's go!" He linked his arm through Merry's. Together they walked out of the room and headed towards the place where the wedding would be held.

Merry frowned at his cousin. He knew what Pippin was thinking and those thoughts were wrong. Shaking his head slightly, he lead Peregrin to the door and down the hill. The day was sunny. It was beautiful and bright. There were two tents set up. One for where the reception would be, the other where the wedding would take place. Garlands of daisies, roses, lilies and fern were draped over every surface they could find – someone had even put some on the water. Merry shook his head slightly – that seemed just slightly frivolous to him. Below, in the wedding tent was many people – Sam and his family, Merry's wife and child and her parents and his and Peregrin and Diamonds family, minus Diamond and her mother. Giving a slight shove, Merry urged his cousin on.

Pippin smiled at his cousin and he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. 'Well, here goes nothing!' He straightened his back and with his head held high, he started to move forwards. The soft music on the background changed into a different tune - the Wedding March. Well, a variation of it anyway. Pippin's limbs were trembling, although he hoped that no one noticed. By some miracle, or curse, he managed to make it to his destination without collapsing and he faced the person before him with a lopsided grin. "Hello, Mr. Longcleeve." He greeted his wife-to-be's father, his nerves clearly showing.

Mr. Longcleeve nodded to Pippin. He stood tall and proud next to Pippin. He was dressed in a blue shirt and dark brown pants and jacket – his finest clothes. He watched as his daughter made her way down the isle with her mother. She was dressed in the palest of blue dresses and upon her head was a wreath of blue and yellow flowers, the same she carried. She stood in front of Pippin, looking down at her feet in a shy manor. Her mother, dressed in light yellow, went behind her. Diamond looked up at Pippin. Tears streamed down her face, but she made no sound. Her hands shook slightly as she took Pippin's hand.


End file.
